Zombie Bobber
|variants = |related = Zombie Chopper |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = Biker |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = zombiea |handlingname = ZOMBIEA |textlabelname = ZOMBIEA |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 20 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Motorcycle Company Zombie Bobber is a styled motorbike featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Zombie Bobber is, as the name suggests, a variation of the Zombie Chopper, which has a front girder design and springer front end, as well as a single circular headlight. The fuel tank of the Zombie Bobber is more flattened than that of the Zombie Chopper and the rear fender is much shorter in appearance, as well as a different seat and exhaust pipes. As with many bikes in the update, the Zombie Bobber features a protruding primary drive. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Performing similar to its chopper counterpart, the Zombie Chopper, the Zombie Bobber is a very fast, nimble motorcycle for its style. Its large, heavy V-Twin engine still provides enough torque to keep it moving and even offers the vehicle a surprisingly high top speed, although the limited number of gears does appear to restrict the vehicle's potential, particularly evident by the red-line revs which are not flat in tone. Like the Zombie Chopper, the Bobber's high steering bars provide decent steering capacity, and while not being as maneuverable as sports bikes, still gives the vehicle a massive advantage against cruiser motorcycles such as the Daemon and Nightblade. Moreover, the vehicle's suspension is some of the best motorcycle suspension in the game, giving the player a very smooth ride, making it much easier to use weapons against other players without trouble from the bike itself, and the relatively light body-weight makes the bike even easier to move around at both low and high speeds. Overall, the Zombie Bobber is similar if not identical in overall straight line performance to the Zombie Chopper, however there is a notable amount of lean back force applied to the Zombie Bobber which is slightly more so than the Zombie Chopper. Furthermore, the suspension limits the Bobber holds are slightly higher, giving the vehicle an comparatively smoother ride. The motorcycle has a unique engine sound also shared with the Chopper counterpart, being notably higher revving and higher pitched than the Nightblade and Wolfsbane. The bike is powered by a V-Twin engine. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ZombieBobber-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Zombie Bobber on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ZombieBobber-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Zombie Bobber on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $99,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The "Cruiser Seat" option has its name mispelled as "Crusier Seat". The same applies to its chopper version. *The default radio station for the Zombie Bobber is Channel X. Navigation }}es:Zombie pl:Zombie Bobber Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Choppers Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Bikers Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online